Miel en Agua
by Tonks Lunatica
Summary: Johanna tiene que superar un gran miedo que le han implantado en su mente. A su vida llega alguien que esta interesado en que lo supere ¿Lograra superar el miedo? es un One-shot de este personaje que tanto nos gusta.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MIEL EN AGUA

Solo estoy yo cubierta de sangre cargando un hacha. Frente a mí se encuentran unos cuantos cuerpos, lentamente levanto mis manos y veo sangre, en ese momento lo único que sale de mi garganta es una risa, pero no rio por felicidad, ni porque me parezca graciosa la situación, rio porque no puedo llorar, rio porque necesito verme fuerte. Hasta que abro los ojos.

-Buenos días-me dice una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la cama. Sin contestarle nada salgo de la cama para dirigirme al baño- ¿No dormiste bien?- me pregunta desde la cama.

- Dormí igual que siempre- le contesto mientras voy abriendo las llaves de la regadera esperando la temperatura exacta que necesito.

- Te moviste mucho- dice desde la puerta.

- Ya sabes que así duermo y si no te gusta te puedes ir- le digo.

Al sentir el agua totalmente caliente, respiro hondo para darme valor y entro. Cierro los ojos, mientras hago mis famosos ejercicios de respiración y comienzo a enjabonarme rápidamente, hasta que siento que me empujan invadiendo mi espacio en la ducha.

- Ah- grita- El agua está muy caliente.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto saliendo de la regadera.

- Bañándome contigo- responde. Entonces empieza a mover las llaves cambiando la temperatura del agua- Así está mejor.

El ver como se empieza a enjabonar me enoja tanto que siento que pierdo la cabeza y en un arranque le aviento el primer objeto que encuentro.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca?- me pregunta asustado.

- ¡SÍ!- grito- ¡LARGATE!

- Pero…

- LARGATE- vuelvo a gritar agarrando la jabonera para aventársela.

Él sale tomando la toalla que había colocado para mí y eso hace que me enoje más y salgo del cuarto a buscar algo más que lanzarle.

-¿Estás loca?- vuelve a preguntar.

- ¡SÍ!-grito- Y mientras no te vayas me pondré peor.

Lo escucho decir algunas palabrotas mientras se viste, no se preocupa de abotonarse la camisa y con los zapatos en la mano sale de mi departamento azotando la puerta. Me quedo sentada un rato en el frio y duro piso hasta que finalmente renuncio a la idea de bañarme el día de hoy, así que mejor me visto para dirigirme a mi entrenamiento.

Molesta salgo de mi departamento para dirigirme al campo de entrenamiento donde estará mi regimiento, pienso que prefiero quedarme en casa al pensar que el día de hoy tengamos que hacer muchas cosas físicas. Camino cabizbaja pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir esta mañana, aunque en realidad no me importa que aquel estúpido se haya molestado, ya que solo lo utilizo para el sexo, me frustra cuando siento que en lugar de avanzar con mi problema con el agua solo retrocedo. En realidad no es tanto eso, es solo que desde un tiempo para acá me he sentido triste y muy ansiosa. El doctor que me está tratando (un tal Doctor Aurelius) me dice que voy bien y más porque logro bañarme, pero sé que hay algo más…quizá extrañe mis árboles y esta ciudad blanca y gris ya me esté fastidiando.

- Hola- me saluda Rick.

- ¿Qué hay?- saludo sin pararme. Rick es de los pocos que se animan a hablarme; es un buen sujeto y todo el tiempo está sonriendo o animado, sobre todo en estos días ya que esta por casarse.

- Te ves cansada- comenta- No tuviste buena noche.

- La noche estuvo bien- debía admitir que el imbécil es bastante bueno para el sexo- La mañana fue la mala.

Durante el camino Rick no deja de hablar acerca de su novia y los preparativos para la boda, como en realidad me parece una plática aburrida intento pensar en otras cosas hasta que a lo lejos veo a Gale, lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Hace tres meses Katniss vino al Distrito, durante la media hora que estuve con ella, la note extraña y hasta ausente. Un día que la fui a buscarla a la casa de Gale, él me conto que ella se había marchado y que guardara ese secreto como un último favor a Katniss, ya que no quería quedar atrapada en su drama accedí sin preguntar más.

- Ah- reacciona emocionado- Olvide contarte.

- Sí, ya me dijiste que el vestido de Kris es blanco- le menciono un poco aburrida del tema.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado- No eso no. Dave no nos va a dar el entrenamiento.

- ¿Por qué? Acaso le paso algo a Dave- pregunto preocupada de haberle dado un golpe bastante fuerte en la mañana.

- No, no le pasó nada- aclara Rick- Lo que pasa es que quieren ascender al hijo de un General y empezara siendo nuestro cabo.

- ¿Y que pasara con Dave?- pregunto.

- También lo van a ascender.

Me pregunto ¿por qué Dave no me conto eso?, casi de inmediato me respondí recordándome que solo teníamos sexo y ya, no hablábamos solo lo hacíamos y nos dormíamos. Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento esperamos durante unos minutos hasta que llega Dave acompañado de un hombre más joven que él, sin recibir órdenes inmediatamente todos nos formamos en una sola fila. Durante un segundo intente ver si Dave tenía algún golpe visible, como no encontré nada se me ocurrió que si no estaba de malas, esta noche revisaría su cuerpo detenidamente. Dave, nos explica que el entrenamiento será en las afueras del Distrito y que en esta ocasión él no nos acompañara nos presenta al hijo de Papa.

- El Cabo Oliver Webster los acompañara para la prueba y tienen que seguir sus órdenes, entendido- justo lo que me faltaba seguir las ordenes de un niño mimado.

- ¡SI SEÑOR!- todos gritamos.

Se nos ordena subir al camión, ya arriba del camión todos nos burlamos del nuevo cabo y de lo rápido que dejo de ser soldado, diciendo que aunque le digan cabo soldado se queda, reímos pensando que en cuanto se ensucie de lodo o aparezca un insecto saldrá corriendo con un grito de niña.

En cuanto el camión se detiene todos bajamos para ponernos nuevamente en fila y esperar las órdenes de nuestro "cabo". En cuanto él se baja el camión nos sorprende que su primer orden sea que se marche, entre algunos se susurran preguntándose ¿por qué se marcha el camión?

-Atención soldados- nos llama para que nuestras miradas se enfoquen en él y no en el camión- Esta es la prueba; todos egresaremos corriendo a la base- La sola idea es totalmente estúpida y tengo ganas de decirle, pero me recuerdo que los soldados no tienen permitido expresarse.

- ¿Qué? Casi hicimos dos horas en el camión- me susurro Rick. El único que se podía atrever a dar una opinión, aunque no era por rebeldía sino por imprudencia.

- Soldado- subió el volumen el tal Oliver- Soldado Larsen ¿Quiere compartir algo con nosotros?- me sorprende que se sepa su nombre.

- Señor, son casi dos horas de camino, señor.

- En efecto soldado. Quiero que me prueben su resistencia- dice- Con todo el entrenamiento que han recibido esto debe ser pan comido. Y empezaremos después de que el soldado Larsen haga 100 lagartijas. Ahora soldado.

- Sí, señor.

Rick se lanza al suelo y empieza a hacer las lagartijas mientras lo escucho contar. Miro al cielo y la piel se me pone de gallina, cuando veo un par de nubes grises surcando el cielo. Rick se levanta después de habar terminado. Inmediatamente el Soldado convertido en cabo nos ordena alinearnos en cuatro filas, como soy una de las dos mujeres del regimiento, me ponen al principio de la fila. Ya listos empezamos a trotar en cuanto nos da la orden.

Durante una media hora todo estaba bien, pero cada vez que veía la amenaza de lluvia en el cielo toda la piel se me erizaba. La lluvia era algo con lo que no podía lidiar por el hecho de que fuera tan fría como el agua que utilizaron en el Capitolio, usualmente me tenía que reportar enferma todos los días de lluvia. Nadie preguntaba nada y ni recibía regaño, ya que en las noches hacia algo especial para Dave, así que él lo dejaba pasar. Al pensar en eso solo me demostraba lo superficial que era nuestra relación, ya que nunca tuvo el interés de preguntar por qué faltaba solo cuando llovía, supongo que no quería relacionarse más de lo físico. De repente a mi mente viene Katniss, recuerdo la manera en que Peeta la cuidaba y protegía, inclusive Gale lo hacía. Ambos daban todo por ella sin importar si les daba o no lo que ellos querían. El pensar en esa idea los celos van surgiendo, los celos porque yo no tengo a nadie así, porque yo estoy sola y a nadie le importa que me ocurra, a nadie le importa…y mi mente deja de funcionar al sentir la primer gota de agua helada caer en mi cuello colándose por mi espalda y me detengo al sentir la siguiente cursar mi rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunta mi compañero de atrás.

- Está lloviendo- digo.

- Sí, maldita sea para colmo ahora nos vamos a mojar.

- Ustedes, ¿por qué se detienen?

- Maldición muévete- me apura mi compañero.

- Soldado Maison, ¿qué ocurre?

La siguiente gota que siento hace que mire al cielo y es cuando me doy cuenta que la lluvia se ha soltado, estas caen como agujas que están dispuestas a rasgar mi piel. Asustada dejo de escuchar lo que me dice la gente a mi alrededor, sé que necesito escapar, necesito ocultarme y corro despavorida sin importarme nada, corro porque no quiero que me vuelva a hacer daño.

Desesperada busco un lugar donde esconderme, donde ocultarme y protegerme de la lluvia. Llego hasta un árbol enorme que seguro me protegerá, me desespero al sentir mi ropa mojada y con rapidez me la quito quedándome solo con la ropa interior, bajo el árbol me hago un ovillo ya que las gotas siguen cayendo, no me empapan, pero siento como algunas caen sobre mi cuerpo.

Tiemblo y me desespero porque termine, no puedo evitar pensar en la manera en que me torturaban con el agua fría, en lo que sentía y en mis gritos que salían de mi cuerpo ante la desesperación de no querer sentí el dolor. De mi boca sale un grito de horror al sentir la mano de mi verdugo en mi piel, como sé que no puedo huir de él por primera vez le pido piedad.

-Por favor no me lastimes, por favor ya no me hagas daño- y las lágrimas salen de mis ojos porque sé que no va a tener compasión.

- Tranquila- dice una voz muy dulce- No te lastimare, tranquila- vuelve a decir, mientras que con sus brazos me atraen a él abrazándome para protegerme de la lluvia- tranquila, todo estará bien- y le creo.

Me sorprende sentirme protegida bajo los brazos de esta persona que me coloca contra su pecho evitando por todos los medios que me siga cayendo cualquier gota, me sorprendo porque en lugar de escuchar la lluvia caer, todo se concentra en los latidos del corazón de este hombre, el aroma a lluvia deja de existir por el suave aroma a hierva y aunque su ropa este mojada, no me incomoda, ya que me agarro más fuerte a él.

-Creo que ya dejó de llover- dice.

De repente tengo un debate entre ver a mi protector o aferrarme con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Como seguro él quiere que me mueva me alejo lentamente para encontrarme con el soldado, digo con el Cabo Webster, que me mira con sus ojos color miel.

- ¿Ya estas mejor?- me pregunta.

- Sí- contesto con timidez. ¿Timidez yo?

- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos- dice levantándose- Ten aquí está tu ropa.

- Oh gracias- le digo.

- Date prisa que tenemos que alcanzar a los demás- dice.

- ¿Qué? ¿Alcanzarlos?- pregunto sorprendida.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo darte preferencia, aunque te haya visto semi desnuda- y ese comentario me hace preguntar dónde quedo el hombre dulce de hace un rato- Lista, vámonos.

Él y yo corremos hasta que logramos alcanzar al regimiento, vuelvo a mi lugar y todos finalmente llegamos a la base. Ya, ahí Oliver nos felicita porque demostramos nuestra resistencia y aunque todos nos sentimos cansados sonreímos orgullosos de nosotros mismos.

-Bien, vayan a descansar y nos vemos hasta el lunes.

Me quedo parada debatiéndome entre agradecerle por lo de hace rato o simplemente marcharme. Estoy por acercarme a Oliver, cuando Rick se me atraviesa y con un gesto de preocupación me pregunta.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí- le digo un poco cortante. No me gusto que todos vieran mi debilidad.

- Vamos es hora de irnos a descansar.

- Sí- digo, viendo como Dave se acerca a Oliver para hablar.

Los observo hasta que Dave me voltea a ver y decido marcharme con Rick. Ya en mi departamento me siento en la cama, mi ropa ya está totalmente seca y yo me debato entre bañarme o no. No sé si pueda aguantar el día de hoy, así que por segunda vez decido no bañarme, eso me frustra porque siento que es un retroceso más y fastidiada aviento las almohadas al piso. Entonces acostada pienso en esos ojos color miel, en lo protegida que me sentí en su cuerpo y con esa sensación termino durmiéndome. Despierto cuando alguien toca la puerta, somnolienta me levanto para abrir, pienso que seguro es Dave y pienso que tal vez no me venga mal una sesión de sexo. En su lugar me encuentro con Oliver y sus ojos miel.

- Lo sabía, ni siquiera te has cambiado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto. En ese momento recordé que Dave y él estaban platicando, seguro Dave le presumió que se acostaba conmigo y ahora Oliver piensa que me acuesto con todos mis Cabos. Que ni crea que me acostare con él, me digo.

- Con más respeto que voy a ser tú próximo Cabo- dice sonriendo.

- Mira soldado, para mi aun no lo eres, así que ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

- Tenemos un problema Soldado Maison- dice entrando sin importar que yo lo invite.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema Soldado Webster?- pregunto.

- Tu pánico al agua.

- ¿Qué…?yo…solo no me gusta mojarme-intento explicar aunque suena ridículo.

- No mientas- dice- Leí tu expediente.

- ¿Cuándo lo leíste?- le pregunte asombrada.

- Ayer en la noche- contesta.

- ¿Ayer?

- Sí, soy un buen chico que le gusta hacer la tarea-explica con una sonrisa- En tu expediente decía que ya estabas muy bien con lo de tu fobia al agua, pero hoy demostraste que no es así.

- Estoy bien- contradigo- Solo que hoy tuve una ligera recaída.

- Aja, entonces ¿por qué no te has bañado?

- Bueno yo…apenas me iba a bañar.

- Bien, vamos- me dice dejando una bolsa en la mesa- Demuéstramelo.

- ¿Qué?…no.

- El lunes se hará oficial mi asenso y no estoy dispuesto a lidiar con alguien que tiene miedo al agua, así que me demuestras que estas bien o redactare una carta a mis superiores diciendo que no estas preparada para ser soldado.

La antigua Johanna lo hubiera mandado al carajo, pero esta Johanna está desesperada por encontrar su lugar en el mundo, ya no es más una vencedora, ya no es ni siquiera una prisionera del Capitolio, esta Johanna quiere ser un soldado, Así que sin decirle lo que se merece me dirijo al baño seguida de él, sin decir nada abro las llaves de la regadera.

- Listo, me bañare ¿si no le importa soldado?

- Cabo y me quedare-dice.

- ¿Qué?- exclamo- Oh no.

- Soldado Maison me parece que ya no hay mucho que ocultar, recuerde que hace unas horas falto poco para que…

- Está bien- lo detengo y así me quito la ropa que justamente hace unas horas estaba totalmente mojada.

Como ya era suficiente con que supiera de mi miedo, no quería que pensara que era una inocente mujer que le avergonzaba estar desnuda frente a un hombre, por eso en cuanto me desabroche el sostén voltee a verlo y aparte la prenda de mi cuerpo, hice lo mismo con las bragas, para quedar totalmente desnuda. El sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo este vibra, como nunca lo hice por la sola mirada de un hombre, incomoda me volteo a la ducha y me doy cuenta que ya sale vapor de ella, así que sé que es hora de meterme, la siento caliente pero prefiero esta sensación que el agua fría.

-Esto arde- dice aun lado mío, mientras saca la mano de la regadera- Esto no te ayuda en lo absoluto.

Mientras hago mis ejercicios de respiración, veo que el empieza a quitarse la ropa estoy por preguntarle que pretende, cuando entra a la regadera conmigo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto disgustada- Sal.

Lo aviento, pero él solo comienza a mover las llaves para cambiar la temperatura del agua. Esto me molesta tanto como con Dave y estoy por salir de la ducha cuando él me retiene y dice.

-Confía en mí, todo estará bien.

Y su voz y sus ojos color miel, hacen que nazca en mí una confianza, esa confianza que solo sentí por una persona, una persona que me arrebataron hace tiempo. Así que me quedo ahí sintiendo el agua caer sobre mi piel. Más de una vez sentí que iba a huir, que quería salir corriendo, pero sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y la dulzura y seguridad de su voz me mantuvieron bajo el agua. No pasa nada él solo me enjabona el cabello y el cuerpo me lo enjabono yo, su presencia bajo el agua me ayuda como nunca lo creí, ni siquiera hago mis ejercicios de respiración, solo me concentro en su piel resbalosa y sus ojos miel.

- Lo hiciste bien- me dice secándose con una toalla.

- Oye- le digo- No recuerdo que te haya prestado mi toalla.

- Tómalo como mi pago por ayudarte- dice- Es una lástima no se me ocurrió traer un cambio de ropa interior.

- Te los hubieras quitado.

Él voltea con una risa burlona, apartándose los boxers mojados - Así te hubiera gustado que me metiera a bañar.

-Cálmate soldado- digo saliendo porque no puedo quitar la vista de su miembro.

Comienzo a buscar ropa seca cuando el sale ya vestido, siento una ligera decepción. Él sale del cuarto y yo lo sigo colocándome una camisa blanca sin brasier y unos pantalones cortos muy cómodos. Oliver se acerca a la mesa sacando de la bolsa que trajo una caja y con una sonrisa dice.

- Te traje un premio por ser tan valiente.

- Oh gracias.

- Bien me tengo que ir.

- ¿No te quedas?- pregunto tontamente.

- No- quita un mechón mojado de mi frente y veo que su mirada se dirige a mi busto libre. Mis pezones están levantados, usualmente lo acercaría a mí, pero me gustaría que él fuera el primero en hacer algo.

- Ya-mueve la cabeza como si hubiera estado en un trance- Me voy, adiós.

Buscando una cuchara y sin sacar la comida de la caja, empiezo a comer. Me despierto a la mañana siguiente más tarde, ya que es sábado, me siento un poco decepcionada porque no iré al entrenamiento y no veré a Oliver. Me siento una estúpida niña romántica por estar pensando en un hombre, sé que el romance no va conmigo y el amor nunca fue parte de mi vida, ni lo veía en un futuro.

Este sábado es normal a todos, salgo a comprar cosas para la despensa, di un paseo por el Distrito, me prepare algo de comer y me senté a ver la televisión. Sentada en el sillón vuelve a mí esos ojos color miel, me levanto disgustada y pienso que necesito un poco de sexo, así que decido ir a buscar a Dave. Estoy abriendo la puerta cuando lo encuentro frente a mí con esos ojos color miel que no han salido de mi cabeza en todo el día.

- ¿Ibas de salida?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto sorprendida.

- Vine para seguir con el tratamiento.

Nuevamente y sin pedir permiso entra a la casa dejando otra vez una bolsa sobre la mesa, voltea a verme con una sonrisa y dice.

-Supongo que no te has bañado.

Y esa es una extraña invitación, ambos entramos al cuarto de baño y le permito abrir las llaves y elegir la temperatura del agua, mientras yo me desnudo.

- ¿Entraras conmigo?- le pregunto.

- Sí- contesta.

- ¿Te quitaras el bóxer?

Su sonrisa invadió su rostro y sin responderme se desvistió totalmente. Oliver entro primero estirándome la mano para que yo entre a la ducha. En cuanto siento el agua caer sobre mi piel, quiero caer, no es que este fría solo no esta tan caliente como a mí me gusta y durante un momento siento el miedo surgir hasta que sus brazos me rodean y me siento segura en ellos. Igual que ayer me ayuda a bañarme, esa noche también me lleva comida, solo que esta vez es para los dos.

-Dime una cosa- me habla durante la cena- ¿Por qué decidiste estar en el ejército? Después de todo al ser vencedora tengo entendido que te dan una mensualidad, que aunque no llegue al nivel de la que te daban antes, aun puedes vivir cómodamente.

Me quedo callada un momento revolviendo el espagueti hasta que contesto- Cuando estaba en el Distrito 13 entrene porque quería ir al Capitolio a matar a Snow, pero falle en mi última prueba. Y cuando finalmente Snow había muerto y todos regresaban de alguna manera a su vida normal, me encontré que yo no tenía eso. Solo sabía pelear y sobrevivir, así que buscando un lugar decidí ingresar al ejercito- me siento extraña contándole esto ya que nunca nadie me lo había preguntado- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué entraste al ejército?

- Ya debes saber que mi Padre tiene un puesto importante.

- ¿Y por eso entraste?- le pregunto un poco decepcionada de que si sea un niño mimado.

- En parte. Me gusta el ejército, en realidad lo disfruto mucho, pero veras en mi familia todos están en el ejército; mi Papá y mi hermano mayor, yo soy el segundo hijo y se espera que este al mismo nivel que mi hermano, por eso me esforcé mucho para llegar a este puesto, porque ni creas que mi Papá me ayudo, él es de los que quieren que sus hijos les demuestren si son ganadores o perdedores y con dos hermanas que ya están planeando entrar al ejército, yo debía moverme rápido.

- ¿Quieres que tu Papá te aprecie?

- Qué triste no, el debería solo quererme por ser su hijo.

Y sus ojos color miel se vuelven tristes y eso me conmueve, ya que aunque mis Papás ya no están conmigo, ellos me amaron sin exigirme nada. Él siguió viniendo todas las noches para bañarse, luego simplemente me daba la mano fuera de la regadera hasta que no había ningún contacto, cuando ya podía bañarme con tranquilidad cambiaba la temperatura del agua bajándola un poco más y nuevamente entraba conmigo a la regadera. Al terminar de bañarnos se quedaba a cenar para platicar de varias cosas, sin embargo nunca se quedaba a dormir y nunca pasaba nada más entre nosotros. Una noche quise intentar que llegáramos a mas, quería sentirlo de otra manera, así que le dije.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte esta noche?

Su mirada se plantó sobre mi poniéndome nerviosa- No- contesto-No soy tan bueno, si me quedo estoy seguro que no me detendré.

- ¿Y quien quiere que te detengas?

- Yo. Lo siento no creo que sea buena idea.

Y sin decirme más se marcha. Un dia descubrí que no era a la única que ayudaba, Rick me conto que Oliver estaba ayudando a mejorar los puntos débiles de cada uno de los integrantes de nuestro regimiento, eso me sorprendió y me di cuenta que no era tan especial para él como yo creía. Esa noche le pregunte.

-¿Por qué tienes entrenamientos privados con los soldados del regimiento?

- Porque quiero que todos crezcan y mejoren para que sean considerados para rangos superiores-dice- Por eso tenemos que lograr que superes tu fobia completamente.

Definitivamente Oliver era diferente a Dave. Dave jamás pensó en trabajar en los puntos débiles de sus soldados, todo este tiempo solo pensó en como pasar al siguiente puesto. Oliver me había impresionado, pero también me sentía decepcionada porque pensé que yo le importaba, quizá le importaba, solo que de la misma manera que le importaban los demás y aun así una voz me dice, que por lo menos tiene interés en mí. Estoy esperando a que llegue viendo la televisión, el día de hoy pasan el programa donde varias personas compiten por ser la voz de Panem, alegre me levanto al escuchar que tocan la puerta.

- Hola Soldado Maison- me saluda Dave con una de sus sonrisas seductoras.

- Ah hola. ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto molesta.

- Tranquila Maison, solo vine porque bueno, tiene mucho que no sé de ti y quise verte.

- Ah, Bueno ya me viste, ya te puedes ir- le digo.

Dave se acerca a mi rostro diciendo- Estaba pensando en entrar un rato y…- estoy por apartarlo cuando ambos volteamos al escuchar ruidos. Atrás esta Oliver en el pasillo observándonos.

- Lo siento ¿interrumpo?

- ¿Webster? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vino por que le iba a entregar un reporte que me pidió- le digo.

- Entiendo- deja mi rostro para acercarse a mi oído- Luego vengo soldado Maison.

- Mejor piérdete- él ríe como si lo que dijera fuera en broma y se marcha.

- Hola- saludo a Oliver que se ve bastante serio.

- Creo que llegue en un mal momento.

- Para nada.

Sin decirme más deja como siempre la cena sobre la mesa y se dirige al baño. Lo sigo de cerca, me emociona pensar que tal vez está un poco celoso. Ya adentro del baño me quito la ropa buscando su mirada que me evita, ya desnuda espero a que él se quite la ropa.

-¿Qué esperas? entra- me ordena.

- ¿No te vas a meter?- le pregunto, ya que hace poco ya podía bañarme sola con una temperatura diferente, asi que iba a cambiar a otra y eso significaba que se iba a bañar conmigo.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto.

- Tienes que aprender a estar sola bajo el agua, no siempre podre estar contigo. Entra, ya va siendo hora de que entres a bañarte sin necesidad de que este contigo todo el tiempo.

- Tienes razón puedo bañarme sola sin necesidad de ti- le digo molesta-así que si quieres puedes marcharte.

- Bien, eso hare-dice molesto, saliendo del baño.

Molesta entro, inmediatamente el temblor invade mi cuerpo al sentir que la temperatura del agua es fría. Estoy por salir corriendo, pero recuerdo sus palabras de hace rato y decido quedarme aquí. Utilizo toda mi fuerza de voluntad en aguantar, pero no soporto quiero salir pero mis piernas no reaccionan, algo las detienen, seguro las cadenas que me ponen cada día para que no escape, esas cadenas que me retienen al piso para ser torturada con esta agua fría, grito, grito de miedo y dolor, grito porque es la único que mis torturadores me permiten hacer, grito hasta que sus ojos color miel aparecen y sin decirme nada me toma entre sus brazos protegiéndome nuevamente del agua que cae para torturarme.

- Tranquila, todo está bien- dice suavemente- Perdóname, no pensé…no me di cuenta que te había dejado el agua tan fría.

- Tengo miedo, no puedo con esto- le digo llorando- Los malos recuerdos nunca se irán.

- Entonces hagamos que tengas buenos recuerdos bajo el agua.

Estoy por preguntarle qué tipos de recuerdos cuando sin decir más se lanza a mis labios y me besa como nadie me ha besado. Su beso es dulce y apasionado, sus manos se aferran a mi cuerpo desnudo y mis manos se agarran a su camisa. No sé si pasan horas o minutos, solo sé que ese beso me hace disfrutar la sensación del agua en mi piel, solo sé que este beso puede hacerme olvidar todos los malos recuerdo, para aferrarme toda mi vida a su sabor y a las sensaciones que provocan en mi ser.

Terminando el baño él se tiene que quitar la ropa mojada, le tengo que prestar mi bata de baño para poder cenar, pienso que tiene suerte que no sea de las que les gusta el rosa y que mi bata sea negra. Ambos estamos sentados comiendo. Me siento tonta lanzándole miradas y esperando a que el me mire.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunta apartando un mechón que cae en mi frente.

Suspiro- En que la última vez que me sentí tan feliz de comer con alguien, fue con mis padres.

-¿Ellos…?-quiere preguntar.

- Mi rebeldía, que no quería dejarme mangonear por él y en castigo los-estoy por llorar, pero no lo hago diciendo- a ellos les hubieras gustado.

- A mí me hubiera gustado conocerlos- dice Oliver tomando mi mano para besarla.

- En este momento siento que todo lo puedo ver diferente.

Él sonríe dirigiéndose a mi labios y buscando un suave beso- Dime ¿me amas?

-No es para tanto- digo sonriendo en sus labios.

Me vuelve a besar- ¿Te gusto?

- Es más que eso.

El último beso me deja incapacitada para respirar- ¿Me quieres?

-Sí, te quiero soldado.

- Esta noche me voy a quedar.

- La gente educada no se invita sola a la casa de otros.

- Después de este beso no necesitare una invitación.

Nuevamente ambos nos besamos y me digo que definitivamente puedo acostumbrarme a la miel de estos momentos, a la miel de sus besos y a la miel de sus ojos, acostumbrarme a la miel que está escurriendo en mi vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos bueno a los que entraron por curiosidad a leer este One-shot, les comento tiene relación con una historia que yo manejo de Katnitt y Peeta llamada Regresando a ti o RAT (de cariño) por eso hago una mención a Katniss. A los que ya sabían que iba a publicar este One-shot aquí lo tienen, me gusta cumplir lo que digo y aunque tomo tiempo aquí está terminado. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten un poco.

Atte. La señorita del Drama.


End file.
